Somebody To Love
by Alchemist21688
Summary: *Chapter 4 is up*It's their sixth year at Hogwarts and Hermione feels like no one understands her and knows what she going through, but when she rooms with a certain Slytherin they find that they have a lot in common. HG/DM. PLz R/R
1. The Truth and The Ordeal

(A/N) Hello this is my first fanfiction story so please read and review. I hope you like it because I'm really not good at writing stories but I'm going to try my best. Oh yeah this first chapter is going to go from different POVs so watch out. Enjoy reading it. Thanks. Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, but I kind of wish I did. 

Somebody To Love!  Chapter 1- The Truth and The Ordeal

 It was the day before Hermione was going back to Hogwarts, and it was a gray stormy day as usual. Hermione was up in her room admiring her new style that she worked on all summer long. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and every inch of her had changed; her light brown hair was now straightened with blonde highlights. And her curves were in all the right places and she was toned because she had been exercising all summer along with her studying. Hermione was starting to pack her new books in her trunk when she heard her mother calling. 

Hermione's POV-    

"Hermione, dear please come down here." my mother said it had sounded like she had been crying (she probably was because my father hadn't come home in a couple of days).  I stood at the foot of the stairs just looking at my poor mother, with her sad brown/hazel eyes. That's when she started to talk. "Hermione, dear come. Sit down." with that I sat down. "Um…mother are you all right?" I asked with a concerned voice. "Oh yes fine…I'm fine dear, I just need to tell you something I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

 When she said that I really started to get worried. "Wh-What do you need to tell me." I was starting to stutter. 

"Honey…um…you might find to hard to believe, but your not muggleborn you're a pureblood."  My face just went really pale and I felt faint. "WHAT!! You're just now telling me that I'm adopted!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. "Hermione, I-I was going to tell you sooner, but…" she trailed off tears forming in her eyes. "Who were they…my real parents?" Hot tears were running down my cheeks. 

"Well I've known your mother ever since we were children, and then I met her husband after she left Hogwarts." She smiled a little weak smile then she finished. "Their names were Jason and Alexandria Diado, they died when you were only 3 years old." I was so mad with my mother for not telling me that I was adopted after all these years. "I only have one question left, how and why did they die?" you could tell my mother didn't want to tell me what happened. "Well it was when Voldemort was really powerful…he killed your father first and…" I interrupted her when she said that. "Why did he kill him first?" I asked. 

"Well you see um…your father was a Slytherin and your mother was a Gryffindor. And your when your father wouldn't become a death eater Voldemort became mad and then he went after them." I felt as though I was going to be sick. I then started thinking 'My father was a Slytherin that can't be right' I started going up that stairs when I heard my mother's voice again. " Hermione in your closet there are some of your mother's things and a wizard photo album." I nodded my head and started back up the stairs when she spoke again. 

" Oh and Hermione about your father he got fired a couple days ago at his job…" I didn't even let her finish I ran upstairs I didn't even know who they or I was anymore. I went in my room and I must've fallen asleep because I awoke with yelling, screaming and then crying. I decided to go downstairs to see what all the commotion was about, and to get something to eat because I hadn't ate all day. I was at the foot of the stairs when I heard my father's voice. 

"HERMIONE GET BACK UPSTAIRS NO ONE TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN HERE!" he was screaming at the top of his lungs. "I was going to get something to eat" I was all little frightened, but you could see my fear in my face. "I don't like your attitude!" he said. He then started forward; I tried to run but I wasn't fast enough for him. He grabbed me by the hair and I fell on my back really hard then after that I blacked out. 

Mrs. Granger's POV-

I was starting to wonder if Hermione was all right because I did tell her she was adopted and that might have shocked her a lot. I then got up from the sofa when I saw my husband come through the door; he looked like he had one to many drinks or something. "Honey where were you it's 10:30 at night I was getting so worried." I tried to hug him, but he just shoved me away. "Honey are you okay?" I was getting scared. 

"YES! I'M FINE WOULD YOU JUST GO DO SOMETHING USEFUL!" he yelled. I knew this wasn't my husband speaking he never talked like that to me. "Dear I know that you're taking this hard being fired from work and all..." That's when he blew; he got up took me by the throat and slap me very hard. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL" he spat. I was crying so hard I could stop. "SHUT UP YOUR CRYING!" I couldn't believe my eyes my husband had turned into a vicious man. "YOU ARE DRUNK YOU NEVER ACT LIKE THIS BEFORE!" I was now screaming all the while I was shaking. He then grabbed me by my arm and threw me in the closet and locked it.

 "HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" but I knew it was no use of calling for help; my husband losing his job was the last straw for him. After a couple of minutes I heard my husband yelling at Hermione telling her to go back upstairs. When she replied I knew he had gone after her because then I heard Hermione scream and I heard no more. All the while I was trying to get out I managed to pick the lock with my one of my bobby pins in my hair. I ran to Hermione stroking her golden brown hair. " Are YOU insane!" I screamed. 

I can tell he sobered up because he just stood there awe stricken not knowing what he just did. "HOW COULD YOU HIT HER?" I was crying hysterically. Hermione was so badly beat up I picked her up and took her to the bathroom and washed her up as best she could. All the while my husband was sitting there saying " I didn't mean it I-I'm so so sorry." He was almost whispering this to Hermione and me. I came back down after I got Hermione in her pajamas seeing my husband sitting there with tears rolling down his face. "Honey when Hermione leaves for Hogwarts I'm going to my mother's for a while." The look on his face went pale "No you can't just leave me hear by myself." he said pleadingly. I told him I was sorry, and I went to bed thinking about what would happen to him. And then I feel asleep. 

(A/N) O.K. how did you like it? Remember it's my first fanfic so please R/R. If you have any comments please e-mail or put them on your review. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks. 


	2. The Return BackQuestions

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Oh ok…I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. There are you happy? I wish I owned the characters. 

(A/N) OK Chapter Two is up. So Please R/R. I hope you like these stories so far. Since this is my first fan-fic. I would like to see at least 10 reviews. Thanks. 

Chapter 2 – The Return Back/Questions

Hermione's POV- 

It was 6 in the morning when I woke with so much pain I thought I was going to die. Last night was a hazy because I had blacked out, but I only remembered my father hitting me with something hard. I decided to get up and get ready so I can leave for Hogwarts. Hogwarts always seemed like home and at the end of the school year I never wanted to leave. I put on my clothes that were a pair of black low-rise bellbottoms and a black shirt that flared out at the sleeves. That outfit really brought out my figure. 

I hadn't looked in the mirror yet, but I was horrified when I saw what I looked like. I had one very black eye a busted lip, and a bruises just about everywhere. I had one on the back of my head on my neck, and a couple on my arms from I guesses where he grabbed me. I was petrified what will Harry and Ron think when they see me or worse what will anyone think when they see me.  I tried covering them up as best I could but you could still see them vividly so I just gave up. I decided to tiptoe downstairs to get something to eat because last night I didn't eat anything. I was down the stairs and I was thinking all the while 'Please don't let my father or mother be down here!' I looked around and I didn't see anyone so I just went in the kitchen and I sat down to eat some cereal. 

Then I heard footsteps coming in the kitchen I got so scared I couldn't move my body. I then felt a gentle hand on my shoulder it was my mother. I looked up at her and I had to choke back some tears. "Hermione, dear how are you feeling this morning?" she was almost whispering. "Yes, I-I'm okay mother." I said lying my whole body was hurting. "Well Hermione do you have all your things packed and ready to go we'll be leaving soon." My mother was starting to rush. "Uh mother why are you so much in a hurry?" I asked with concern in my voice.

 "Well you see honey, I'm leaving your father and I just need to leave." she said sounding anxious to leave. I went upstairs in my room and put on a little white sparkle eye shadow, and I was getting my trunk ready. Then I remembered that my mother told me that there was a wizard photo album and some things of my real mothers; so I decided to get it and put it in my trunk.  "Hermione, dear are you ready yet we got to go!" my mother was telling me. I got out of my trance and grabbed my trunk and ran downstairs, but I then ran into my father. I was frozen in my spot I couldn't move or say anything. "Uh…Hermione I just wanted to say…" I cut him off. "I-I gotta go bye." I couldn't even look him in the face.

 "HERMIONE LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he grabbed my arm and I cried out in pain. My mother rushed upstairs before he could do anything else. We left the house as quickly as possible leaving my father in the house. 

Hermione's POV-

I arrived at King's Cross Platform 9 and three quarters. And I still had 15 minutes before the train left so I decided to look for the Head Boy and Girl compartment. 

I hadn't found out who the Head Boy was, but right now I didn't care. I was trying to fix myself up before I saw Harry, Ron, or anyone; I tried putting foundation over my black eye, but it hurt so bad that I could hardly touch it. I put a little lipstick over my busted lip; as for the bruises I didn't know what to do about them. I was thinking what I should do when I get to Hogwarts; then I came to the conclusion that I'll go see Madam Pomfrey. Then after I put my trunk and Crookshanks up (Crookshanks was away all summer) in the Head Boy/Girl compartment. 

I walked out and I heard voices calling my name "Hermione!!! Hermione!!" Ron and Harry were rushing towards me. I turned around so happy to see them, but they stopped abruptly. My smile dropped into a deep frown, "Hermione, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!" Harry asked me. "Oh it's that obvious huh?" I said with my head hanging down. "Um…guys I don't want to talk out her where everyone can see me." I said I was about to cry. So we found an empty compartment and we sat down. "O.K. now Hermione what happened to you?" Ron asked he was so red in the face I thought he would explode. "It's no big deal guys honestly I'm fine." I tried putting on a fake smile, but they could see straight through it. 

"No your not fine look at you; you have a black eye, busted lip, and bruises just about everywhere." Harry said examining me. "Oh well look at the time; I need to head off to the Head Boy/Girl compartment." I said getting up really quick. "HERMIONE!!" Harry and Ron said together getting angrier by the minute. "If you don't tell us what happened to you we'll never talk to you again. I sighed and sat down slowly (more like slide down into the seat.) "O.K. it all started yesterday, when my mother told me that my father had gotten fired from his job a couple days ago." I was shaking really bad because I had to relive last night, but I went on with the story.

 "Well I was asleep and I woke up to get something to eat, and I went downstairs and my father started yelling at me for my so called 'attitude' and he ran up behind me, and I blacked out." When I finished the story their mouths were wide open; Ron's fist were clenched tight. I didn't tell them about me being a pureblood yet because I didn't think they would be ready for that much information. "Oh my god Hermione why did he do that to you?!" Harry asked rather harsh. "He also did it to my mother…he was drinking and he was angry, but I really have to go guys Bye." I left before they could say anything else. I walked to the Heads compartment I went in and sat down; Crookshanks then jumped into my lap. 

Then Draco Malfoy walked into the compartment, but he was alone; I just ignored him. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the little mudblood with her cat." Malfoy said with that evil smirk on his face. "I'm not a mudblood Malfoy!" I said still looking out the window. "If you're not a mudblood then what are you?"  he said getting angry. "I'm a pureblood just like you Malfoy! I just found out yesterday." I snapped at him. Then I turned around and I had to keep myself from saying something like, "OH MY GOD YOUR HOT!" or something like that. "Damn Granger what happened to you!?" he said trying to sound evil. "Well if you must know after I found out that I'm a pureblood my father came home and came after me." I defensively. 

Draco's POV –

I looked at Granger and she reminded me of my mother when my father would beat her. The thing that shocked me the most was that she was a pureblood, and she was hot as hell. Her brown bushy hair was now straightened and it made her look beautiful and that black outfit brought out her curves. 'HOLD UP!! THIS HIS HERMIONE GRANGER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!' I thought, and then I was thinking we're going to have to act civil to each other so I'll try and be peaceful when we get to Hogwarts. I then looked at Hermione…Woo now I'm using her first name this is not going to be good. Her hazel eyes where looking so sad I was going to say something when Parkinson walked in.

 "OH Draco baby I heard you made Head Boy and I came to wish you congratulations!" she said trying to kiss me. "PARKINSON GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I yelled shoving her out the door. I turned around and I saw Hermione looking at me with big eyes. I felt something on my leg and I looked down and saw Hermione's cat Crookshanks rubbing against my leg. I picked him up and sat down him with in my lap. I could see Hermione's face like I was going to kill him when I picked him up, but she relaxed when I sat down with him. "He likes you." she smiled really sweetly; she looked beautiful despite how bad she was bruised up. "Yeah I guess he does; doesn't he." I said smiling back at her.

 'I think we might at least get along alright.' I thought. "I think we need to start getting ready." Hermione said slowly. So we put on our robes in silence. I saw that Hermione was having a hard time when she put on her robes. "You ok; it's seems you're having a little trouble." I asked a little. "Yeah I'm fine." Hermione said but she was lying; so I let her alone. As the train came to an abrupt stop which made Hermione fall, and caught her before she could hit the floor. She looked up with a surprise on her face. "Thank you." she said sounding blown away. "Well don't get use to it Granger." I smirked; she smiled at me. And we got off the train. It was raining as usual and we ran to the horseless carriages, we had a carriage to ourselves since we were Heads. We sat in silence the whole way there then we were separated to go to our tables.

Hermione's POV –

I was sitting at Gryffindor table and I had a million thoughts going through my head, and they were all about Malfoy. 'Hermione snap out of it; it's Malfoy were talking about. But then again he may not be that bad after all.' I thought. Then I shook the thought when the sorting ceremony started; something was missing at the table. I finally figured it out when Harry and Ron came striding in after the ceremony was over. "Where were you guys you missed the ceremony!" I asked angrily. "Chill Hermione!" Ron said. "Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to us about quidditch this year." Harry said calmly. Then they were shoving their faces with food and talking about quidditch as usual.

 "Ron, didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full." I asked with disgust on my face. "NOPE!" Ron said. 

All of a sudden Dumbledore stood up and told us about upcoming events this year. "This year we will be having a Christmas and Valentine's Ball; which will be arranged by the Head Boy and Girl along with the prefects." I was so excited about planning the Christmas Ball.  "Now will the prefects and Head Boy and Girl please follow me and the rest of you can go to your houses." Everyone got up and left while the rest of us went with Dumbledore. I saw Ginny and I was so happy to see her. "GIN!! I didn't know you were a prefect!" I said giving her a big hug.

"Yeah mum and dad were very happy with me. Wow Hermione you've changed during the summer!" she said looking surprised. We all followed Dumbledore until we saw two huge pictures... "The picture on the right is the prefects commonrooms and rooms, and the picture on the left is the Head Boy and Girl's. You each have access to each other's commonrooms, but you must knock before going in there." we all nodded with agreement. "Oh yes and Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy please try and get along with each other this year." Malfoy and me both looked at each other and nodded. "Miss Granger I need a word with you." I got scared. "Yes Professor." I said slowly. "I see that you found out you were adopted and that you're a pureblood." he smiled sweetly at me.

 "Yes, I have." Then he gave me another little box that had the Slytherin symbol on it. "What's this Professor?" I asked taking the black box. "This," he said, "was your father's and I know you already have your mother's box." I nodded. And I turned to leave when he gave me a bottle of some kind of tonic, "Madam Pomfrey wanted me to give this to you it'll get rid of the bruises and things." I thanked him kindly and I heard him say, "Your parents were good people, you'd think a Slytherin couldn't get any better, but they were good people." Then he was gone. I turned to go in the portrait and I realize I didn't know the password. I looked around and I saw Malfoy coming out the prefects' portrait. He looked at me and smiled, "I didn't want to make a password without you." I smiled "Listen Malfoy we're gonna have to be civil with each other so Truce" "Truce" he said. We agreed on 'cornpuffs' as their password. They walked in and were amazed at what they saw.

(A/N) In a teasing voice* Hehe I left you on a cliffy* O.K. I know that one was probably longer than the first chapter. I had a lot of stuff to say.. lol. Ok you know the drill R/R. Chapter Three will be up shortly thanks a lot. Oh and if you have any suggestions or anything please put it in your review or email me. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks guys for reviewing I hope you like this one. 


	3. Reliving Old Memories

(A/N) Hey! I'm back again…I hoped you like the second chapter…and if you did well here's another chapter. Thanks for all your reviews I really am glad that you like the story so far…so I'm going to keep writing. O.K O.K. I know I'm boring you with small talk so here's the chapter. 

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. Are you happy now? 

Chapter 3 – Reliving Old Memories

Hermione's POV-

We walked in the commonrooms and my jaw dropped.  The room was huge; there were 25ft windows with dark drapes. There was a huge fireplace, with two couches (one maroon with gold pillows and the other green with silver pillows), then the stairs, which lead to our rooms. I walked up to my room and opened the door and I was shocked; I had a king size canopy bed with maroon and gold sheets and gold pillows. I had a floor to ceiling window with maroon curtains. My favorite part of the room was my miniature library. I was so happy that I got my own room, then I could sense someone behind me so I turned around to see Draco just staring at me.

 I thought he was so hot, he was a little taller than me and he had muscles and his hair wasn't gelled up like it usually was. "Yes." I asked smirking at him. "Nothing Granger just looking at you being shocked; nice room." he said nonchalantly. "Well let's see your room Malfoy." When he opened his door it looked just like my room but he had a king size four-poster bed, and everything was green and silver.  "Nice room." I said mocking him; he gave me a quick glance. I went into my room and looked at my watch and it was 10:30 so I put on my pajamas, which was only a black tank top and orange shorts and put my hair up in a ponytail. 

I then remember the tonic that Professor Dumbledore gave me I took it; it tasted horrible. I went to my trunk and took out the wizard photo album and my mother and father's box. I went down into the commonroom and sat on the floor near the fire. I opened the photo album and saw my real mother and father waving at. I started to cry; after a minute I saw Draco come down the stairs in his pajamas, which were a pair of blue shorts and a gray shirt. I quickly wiped my tears away, and I saw that he was trying to be sneaky about seeing what I was doing.

 "Draco if you want to know what I'm doing you could just ask." I told him smiling. "O.K. Granger what are you doing?" I rolled my eyes when he said 'Granger', "Draco call me Hermione that is my name, and I'm looking at stuff of my mother and father's do you want to sit and looked at them with me?" I said egging him on. "O.K. Hermione I'll sit and look at your stuff." he said smirking. 'Oh My God he looks so good when he does that.' I thought. Draco was sitting next to me when he saw my father's box. "Whose is this?" he asked picking it up. "Oh that would be my father's his name was Jason, and yes Draco he was a Slytherin." I said seeing his mouth start moving. 

Draco's POV –

I looked at Hermione in her pajamas when she asked me if I want to come and look at her things with her. I couldn't believe I agreed; I think I'm falling for her. I decided to just give up on trying to restrain myself for not having feelings for her. I sat down beside her when I saw this little black box with the Slytherin emblem on it. I was wondering how and whose it was when she told me that it was her father's. I couldn't believe my ears so Hermione's father was a Slytherin. "Here do you want to see a photo of them?" she asked me handing me a brown photo album. 

I saw a woman with long light brown hair and brown hazel eyes holding a little baby, and I saw a man who was a little taller than the women with dark red hair that was gelled putting his arms around his wife. Then I saw Hermione looking through her father's black box and inside where wizard photos of his years at Hogwarts. I then saw a photo of her father and another boy with blonde hair that was in a short ponytail putting each other in headlocks. My hand grabbed for the photo, "Draco what was that about?" I heard her ask with a little concern in her voice.

 "Do you know who that man is with your father?" I pointed to the blonde haired boy. "Um…no why do you know who that is?" she looked at me. "Hermione that's my father, Lucius Malfoy." I saw Hermione's mouth drop. "What was your father's name again?" My hand was shaking a little bit. "Um…his name was Jason Diado." I looked at Hermione and I saw that she had another picture in her hand. The girl I knew was Hermione and the boy was a little blonde boy and in the background were Hermione's mother and my father walking towards the little boy and girl, and her father and what looked like my mother talking in the background. 

"Hermione do you know that our parents knew each other, um Hermione how did your mother and father die?" I asked looking down. "Well…um… they died because my father wouldn't join Voldemort and become a death eater." she sighed. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that he died because of that, now I'm scared that's going to happen to me." She looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean you don't want to become a death eater?" she sounded so happy when she said that. "Of course I don't I hate Voldemort." I looked at her she looked so beautiful and her bruises and black eye were completely gone. 

Then Crookshanks jumped on Hermione's lap. "I love Crookshanks I feel that he's the only one that understands me." She looked in the fire and the flames were making her brown eyes light up.  "Yeah I know how you feel." I said laughing a little. We looked at each other and were about to lean in for a kiss when there was something tapping on the window. I saw Hermione get up and run to the window, and a white owl along with a gray and white eagle owl. "Whose it that, Hermione?" I asked a little upset that we were interrupted.

 "It's Harry's owl he gave me this eagle owl for an early birthday present." she was petting the eagle owl. "Oh what's up with them are you their girlfriend or something?" I asked sounding agitated. "No I'm more like a sister to them, and I wish they'll let me live my own life." she said writing Harry back. When Harry's owl was gone I asked, "What are gonna name it?" "Well, I going to name her Isis." she said smiling, and then the owl left. "Um…when is your birthday?" I asked looking a little embarrassed. 

Hermione's POV – 

I looked at him when he asked me that. 'Ever since I told him that I was a pureblood he's been acting all nice and stuff around me; I like it.' I thought just looking at him. "My birthday is tomorrow; well I kind of tired I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." I said picking up my stuff and starting to walk upstairs. "Hey Hermione, you're not that bad; you know." he said smiling at me. He looked so cute when he smiled. "You know Draco, you're not bad either." I said walking upstairs again. I went into my room and went to bed and I was asleep almost instantly. 

Draco's POV –

I saw Hermione walk upstairs and I kept thinking about her. 'I think I'm really falling for her. What will father think. Wait he should understand she is a pureblood and he was friends with her mother and father.' I walked up the stairs to my room and then I went to bed.

Hermione's POV – 

I woke up and took a shower and since classes didn't start until tomorrow; I had time to catch up on some things. I put on a pair of purplish-blue jeans and a blue belly shirt. I walked down to the great hall and saw Harry with his arm around Ginny, and Ron was holding hands with Lavender. I ran up and surprised Harry and gave him a big hug. "So what Harry when did you and Ginny start going out!" I asked pointing at Ginny. 

"He asked me out two days before we arrived at Hogwarts." Ginny said smiling big. Ron was staring at me like he never seen a girl before. "You know Ron if you keep looking at me like that you might drown in your own drool." I said giving him the evilest eye.  I sat down to eat when everyone busted out singing Happy Birthday to me. I was blushing so bad, because I was so embarrassed. "Hey, Hermione!!! Someone from Gryffindor yelled there's a party in the commonroom tonight for you." Everyone looked at Seamus Finnegan.

 "O.K. Seamus I'll be sure I'll make it! Well guys I'm off see you guys later." I said waving goodbye to them. "Hermione now where are you going?" Ginny said starting to get up. "I'm just going to the Head's commonroom for a little stop by later ok. Bye." I walked off. I walked into the commonroom room where I saw Draco sitting down reading a book. He looked up when he heard me come in; he smiled at me and then started talking. "Hey Hermione ca-can I talk to you for a minute." he said putting down the book. 'Hmmm…I wondered what he wants to talk to me about.' "Oh, o.k. We can talk." I sat down next to him on the couch. "Um…Hermione I…um…I…" I cut him off right then. "Draco I like you." I couldn't believe what I just said. 

Draco's POV –

My eyes widened when I heard her tell me she liked me. "I was just going to tell you the same thing." I breathed. I started towards her and then our lips were touching. We went into a deep passionate kiss and then I broke it standing up. "I'll be right back." I told her running up to my room. I came back down with a little parcel in my hand. "Here open it; I didn't know what else to get you for your birthday." I saw her eyes light up. "Oh my goodness! Draco's it's beautiful." It was a ring with a ruby heart in the middle and little diamonds around it. "There's something else in it; it 's o.k. if you don't like it." 

"Oh Draco I love it." It was a silver necklace that had the Gryffindor lion and the Slytherin snake, which was wrapped around the lion. "Someone gave this to me when I was little; I didn't know who gave it to me, but now I do." I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Who gave it to you?" she asked smiling at me. "It was your father he told me to watch over it for you. Funny, huh?" She shook her hand, "No it's not funny maybe my father knew something like this was going to happen." We went into another kiss when we heard someone knocking from the prefect door. I saw Hermione roll her eyes. "I'll get it," she said. 

"Hey guys how are you? Can we come in?" I heard someone ask. I saw Ron's sister, Ginny, and a girl who I recognized that she was in Slytherin. They came in and sat down on the couches. "Hey Ginny! Hey um…I don't believe me met before." said Hermione shaking the girls hand. "Oh how dumb of me! My name is Saren. I was transferred here." she said smiling a little. "Oh really where'd you transfer from?" I asked looking at her face drop. "Um…you sure you want me to tell you?" she had a really worried look on her face. "Yeah of course we do; don't be scare we won't kill you." Hermione said jokingly. 

"O.K. I warned you guys. I transferred here from Transylvania." she said sorrowfully. "Well what's so bad about Transylvania?" Hermione said looking at her. "Well you see it's what I am. I'm part witch and part vampire." she said looking around the room. I could feel my face go even pale. I then looked at Hermione who was in a little shock. The only person that was saying anything was Ginny. "Look guys she doesn't suck peoples blood, okay." Ginny said looking at us. "Saren I'm sorry we judged you like that." Hermione apologized.

 "Oh it's okay your not the first, but at least you know that I don't suck peoples blood." she said laughing a little. "O.K. getting off this subject," said Ginny starting to get up, "Hermione are you coming to that party that we're throwing you tonight?" I saw Hermione thinking this over. "OH…OK…I'll make an appearance." she said laughing. We waved goodbye to Saren and Ginny then they left. "So their throwing you a birthday party tonight?" I asked looking out the window. "Yeah, they are I think it was supposed to be a surprise, but it got ruined." Hermione was laughing again. "Um…Hermione will you go out with me?" I saw her face light up with excitement. "Yes, Draco I will be glad to be your girlfriend."

(A/N) O.K. I know that was probably cheesy, but hey who cares. It's my story…lol. So how'd you like it; I know it took me a little longer than I wanted it too, but I was getting writer's block. I hate when that happens. Well Chapter 4 should be out soon. So read and review. Thanks for all your reviews I really like that you like the story. Please keep up reviewing. Bye. 


	4. Party Problems

(A/N) Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write chapter four. I have been at my friend's house all week. Thanks everyone for all the nice reviews; makes me proud to write these stories…Hehe. O.K. so I've spared you enough torture; here's the story. Please R/R. Thanks have a nice day. 

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this!! Let me spell it out for you! I…Do…Not…Own…Harry Potter…Or…The…Other…Characters!! Get it; Got it; Good. 

Chapter 4 – Party Problems

Hermione POV-

I couldn't believe Draco Malfoy, the boy who, for six years, called me Mudblood; asked me out. I couldn't hide it anymore I had feelings for him, but ever since I found out that we were best friends since we were little I knew it was meant to be. We sat there on the couch with Draco holding me tight, "Do you know you're the only one I've told about me being a pureblood?" I said getting up. "Oh really, why haven't you told Potter and Weasel?" he said getting a little angry at saying their names. "Draco," I sighed, "I know you don't care to much for them, but their my friends." 

I saw that he was understanding, but he didn't want to. "O.K. I'm sorry Mione…are you going to tell them about us." he said looking like he was going to explode if I didn't say yes. "Yes I am…I'm going to tell them tonight." I said smiling at him and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I'll be back I'm going to go change." So I left to go and change. I put on some blue jean capris and a red V-neck shirt. I then put on my necklace that my father gave to Draco to keep for me. When I headed back downstairs the Grandfather Clock was going on 8:30p.m. "Draco?" I called not seeing him I then walked over to the couch and there he was sleep. 'He looked so peaceful and adorable when he was asleep.' I thought. I sat down next to him stroking his platinum blonde hair. 

It was around 9:00 before I left out the door. I walked down to Gryffindor tower thinking how I'm going to tell Harry and Ron about Draco and me. I also decided to tell them that I am a pureblood. As I walked up to the portrait I ran right smack into Saren. "Ouch!" I said rubbing my head then helping her up. "Saren, what are you doing here?" I said continuing to rub my head. "Me I should be asking you the same." she said brushing herself off. "Well I was going to my birthday party that my friends are throwing me." I said heading toward the portrait.

 "Well I was coming from Dumbledore's office…um well I have to go bye." Saren left before I could say anything else, she didn't seem like herself; she seems really scared. I said the password and went in everyone was surprised to see me, "Hey Hermione thought you weren't gonna show!" said Seamus Finnigan. "Well I thought I wasn't going to make it either." I said laughing. I finally found Harry and Ron, "Hey guys what's up?" I said grabbing a seat next to Harry. "Hey Hermione it's about time you came." Ron said stuffing food into his mouth. 

Ginny came up a few minutes later and grabbed Harry and they went dancing, and then after that Lavender Brown came after Ron. I was all by myself after that. Neville Longbottom came and sat by me, he had a crush on me for almost 2 years. "Hi Neville," I sighed, "How are you doing?" I knew what he was going to say. "Hi Hermione, you are looking really pretty tonight." I rolled my eyes. "No Neville I will not go out with you." I then got up and left. As the night went on I started getting tired. "Harry!! Ron!! Come here I need to tell you something." I yelled over the music and talking.

 "Yeah what is it Hermione?" Harry asked looking bewildered. "O.K. guys you know when I was telling you about me and my parents." I said looking at the floor. "Yes we do; what is it?" Ron asked starting to turn red. "Well their not my parents, I'm a pureblood." Their mouths dropped when I said that. "HOW LONG WERE YOU GONNA KEEP THIS FROM US?" Ron yelled. "Well that's not it, Draco and I are going out." I felt a sense of relieve come over me, but Harry and Ron were thinking differently. Harry went real pale and Ron exploded. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HERMIONE!!!" he was so red it was the color of his hair.   
  


"Ron calm down I love him and he loves me too." I said smiling. At the point Harry fainted I couldn't help but laugh a little. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Ron said getting up and waking Harry up. Everyone was looking at us the music stopped and everything. I was getting upset at that time, "O.K. Ron do you see this?" I showed him my necklace. Harry spoke up at that time; "Yeah it's the Gryffindor lion with the Slytherin snake wrapped around it." "OH DON'T TELL ME LOVER BOY GAVE IT TO YOU!!" Ron said walking away. "No for your information this was my father's!" 

I yelled at them. "What are you saying Hermione?" "I'm saying that my father was in Slytherin and my mother was in Gryffindor, and they were in love," I breathed, "my father had this made for me, but he gave it to Draco to hold for me." I saw Neville in the corner hyperventilating about what he heard. "If you don't want to talk to me anymore I understand, but it shouldn't matter who I'm dating that breaks up our friendship." I started walking out the portrait when Harry came up to me and gave me a bear hug. Then I heard Ron say something, "You know I always knew you'd go for the bad guy." I was furious at that point I went up to Ron and gave him a huge black eye. After that I left crying my eyes out. 

(A/N) Hey sorry it took me so long to write the fourth chapter, but I had writer's block. But it's out now and I hope you like it. I wanted to get just all of Hermione in this chapter. I know it's short, but if you have ANY ideas feel free to e-mail me. Thanx don't forget to R/R. Chapter 5 will be up soon.   


End file.
